


The Bromance

by dreamingofdragons



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: Taemin is a little confused whether his feelings got Onew fall into the perfectly reasonable, 21st Century bromance territory or whether they might go deeper. And when he finishes worrying about that there's an additional problem. How does his leader feel about him?





	1. Does He or Doesn't He?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from SHINee's earlier days but I've always been fond of it and I'm feeling sentimental considering that most of the guys have enlisted recently. Enjoy!

Jinki… Taemin had always admired him, of course, he had! It was totally appropriate for the youngest in the group to admire the hell out of the eldest and the leader to boot. Jinki was someone to emulate and to imitate in everything he did. If he thought that Jinki’s black outfit in the Hello video was a truly diabolical combination of skin-tight leather and fluffy sweater that made Taemin severely confused about whether he wanted to snuggle him to death or drag him into the nearest storage closet and do ungodly things to him up against the sweeping brushes and mops, well that was purely a response to his awesome style. SHINee was known for their style. That was totally OK and not at all gay. And if the way Jinki laughed – his bitter chocolate eyes creasing with sheer joy and lips parting over brilliant white teeth – made Taemin’s heart do a weird flippetty flop thing in his chest and his fingers twitch involuntarily with the need to slip through his soft, wavy hair and frame that stunning face and.. and… well alright so maybe he was slipping slightly beyond the realm of the totally acceptable with that one but it was still totally cool! Jinki was straight and Taemin was straight too, yes he was. He was just… crushing a little on the older boy is all. A man crush. Straight guys did that all the time, right? He’d seen it on TV! These days having a “bromance” was practically compulsory to show your extreme sensitivity and general awesomeness as a modern 21st Century guy. It was so totally alright that he’d even be able to tell the other guys about it. Even Kibum. Something inside Taemin cringed and died at this thought. Like hell, he’d ever confess his totally straight, 100% hetero man crush to that evil pixie. OK so… don’t go confessing it to the world but it’s still totally fine!

Rephrase, Taemin thought as his teeth ground together so hard he was slightly worried enamel dust would come poofing out of his mouth when he next spoke to someone. It would have been totally fine if it hadn’t been for that evil blonde witch in her disgracefully tight pink dress. To be fair, Maeri noona was one of their backing dancers and Taemin liked her fine usually, she shared her gum with him when he ran out and he liked the way she giggled. But when the man-eating whore wrapped her arms around Jinki’s slim waist and snuggled in against his back Taemin’s temperature spiked so severely he could almost see his blood boiling behind his eyelids. They just fit so perfectly; her chin resting on his shoulder and her breath stirring the damp strands of hair at his nape. And when Jinki covered her two hands with one of his, pressing them against his flat stomach Taemin felt something so violent, so brutal that he thought for one terrifying moment that he was either about to vomit or burst into tears. The urge to stalk over there and drag her away from his hyung was so strong that he had no idea how he fought it.  
“Taemin? Are you alright? You seem a little tense suddenly?”  
Ah yes, because he had his own snugglee right now as part of the choreographed routine and with Joon Mi’s arms wrapped around his waist he wasn’t going anywhere. Taemin realised that he was just standing there with his fists clenched, glaring at Maeri like he hoped his eyes could drill right through the back of her stupid blonde head and make it explode like an over-ripe melon. Alerted by Joon Mi’s question – ears permanently tuned like a bat’s to the possibility that one of his dongsaengs was up to something – Jinki glanced over in his direction with a quizzical smile.  
“Hey Taemin-ah, you look flushed.”  
And casually breaking Maeri’s hold on his waist he walked over to Taemin and rested a hand on his forehead. “You’re hot. Do you feel sick?”  
Taemin looked at him rather wildly. This close he could see how Jinki’s pale skin looked so soft and had a gloss of sweat from the hard dance routine. He could see the way his pale caramel coloured hair waved to the nape of his neck, parted in curtains on either side of that gorgeous face. He could see the way Jinki’s thick, dark eyebrows slanted resolutely over his deep brown eyes and worse of all with his hand held like that to Taemin’s face his wrist was almost pressed to his nose. There was a lingering trace of the scent Jinki used: something warm and spicy like cinnamon spiced vanilla and beneath that… Jinki. Taemin’s knees turned to water and he grabbed hold of Jinki’s arm to keep himself upright.  
“Hey!”  
Immediately Jinki’s arm slid around his waist, the strength in him obvious for all he wasn’t the biggest guy in the world, easing him down to sit on a chair with his head pushed down between his knees. Taemin felt the hand on the nape of his neck - protective, possessive - and sagged sideways. Jinki was there: his thigh solid and Taemin’s head resting against his hip and damn if he didn’t smell so good that Taemin wanted to suck in great lungfuls of breath and then hold it until his face turned blue.  
“Taemin! Here, drink this.”  
Jonghyun hyung was pressing a cold bottle of water into his hand, Minho was fussing around him like a mother hen and Kibum was lurking nearby, faintly squeamish and clearly ready to do something dramatic should Taemin throw up or die. But Jinki was there, his hand warm and reassuring and beyond that Taemin found that he really didn’t give a damn. That was when he started to reluctantly think… maybe he was maybe a tiny bit gay, for Jinki hyung at least.

Taemin and Kibum fought like puppies; pushing and shoving as they tumbled into the back seat of the people carrier. No one had showered after rehearsals, which was going to make a fun hour when they got home as all five of them killed each other trying to get into the bathroom first, and the van was slowly filling with the rich scent of sweaty male as the air inside heated up. Jonghyun and Minho were in front of them with Jinki nearest the door. It was seriously late. Midnight cloaked Seoul like an enchantment and the streetlights flashed pass hypnotically as the driver drove them back to their dorm. In a tangle of limbs with Kibum Taemin rested his chin on the seat in front of him; the better to see Jinki. Gazing out of the window his eyes were half closed, his mouth curving up slightly at the corners. Jinki was always smiling, even if just a little. Taemin thought it would be deeply cool if there was a little door cut into the side of Jinki’s head and he could peer inside and see what his hyung was thinking of that made him smile like that: all slow and dreamy.  
“Would you stop it?”  
Kibum suddenly hissed right into his ear and Taemin gave a startled yelp, like a sleeping cat that had just been rudely shoved off the fence.  
“Huh? Wha… what’d I do?! I’m just sitting here!”  
“Sitting here staring.”  
Kibum retorted indignantly. “Checking out Jinki hyung while he’s half asleep, like a pervy old goat.”  
“I’m seventeen! That isn’t old.”  
Taemin protested, feeling the need to defend himself against at least one part of that sentence. Kibum smirked.  
“Pervy young goat then if it makes you feel any better.”  
“You’re one to talk.”  
Taemin hissed back at him. “I’ve seen you checking out Jonghyun hyung in his towel after his shower and don’t try to tell me I haven’t!”  
Kibum turned slightly pink.  
“Checked out more than that.”  
He mumbled and Taemin’s eyes widened into soup bowls of disbelief.  
“You and Jonghyun…? Ewww!”  
“Ewww? What’s this ewww?!”  
Kibum yelped. “Like you don’t look like you want to lick Jinki head to toe when he gets all sweaty in practice.”  
Taemin felt his cheeks flame.   
“Do not.”  
He yelped, mortified. Kibum’s grin was pure evil.  
“Do too.”  
He purred. “Starting behind his ear and heading ever lower. Mmmm! Argh!”  
He flew back across the back seat with the full body weight of an enraged seventeen years old on top of him.  
“I do not wanna lick him!”  
There was a sudden, deadly silence. Slowly looking up Taemin found himself the object of three pairs of curious eyes.  
“Anyone wanna ask?”  
Minho asked eventually. Jonghyun grinned.  
“Not even a little bit.”  
He drawled, and picking up their cell phones again they went back to whatever they’d been doing while Kibum shook with silent hysterics beneath him.

Taemin retreated into huffy silence, deliberately not looking at Jinki and staring fixedly out of the window but it seemed like Jinki was a magnet and his eyes were iron filings: the urge for them to return to him was irresistible. And when they did, Jinki was sleeping or at least resting his eyes. Taemin’s heart performed some acrobatic manoeuvre in his chest that was actually painful. Jinki was animated and energetic and his face usually reflected that but when he was sleeping, ah then he was so damn angelic that Taemin hurt with it. Jinki was beautiful.   
“What if…”  
Kibum had his cheek pressed against the window and he appeared to be dribbling slightly but at Taemin’s low voice next to his ear he jerked back to consciousness. “What if I do like him?”  
Kibum arched an eyebrow.  
“What if you do?”  
He turned the question back to Taemin and then relented. “Like you like him or you like him?”  
Taemin huffed irritably.  
“I like you. I like him.”  
Kibum’s eyes softened. He was a sparky, sharp-tongued little diva but there was a seam of marshmallow in him, buried way deep down admittedly.  
“If I was you? Find out if he likes guys, then find out if he likes you and then… rawwwr!”  
He pounced like a tiger and the two teenagers went crashing across the back seat, giggling uncontrollably.  
“Don’t make me come back there.”  
Jonghyun drawled lazily from in front of them. Sprawled in a tangle of arms and legs Taemin shivered and giggled when Kibum whispered close to his ear,  
“You know, considering how much of his time Jinki hyung dedicates to cock blocking my every move with Jonghyun I can’t decide if I’m a fool to help out his love life or it’s a matter of sweet revenge to set you on him.”  
Taemin yawned.  
“Let me know when you decide.”

Once it had occurred to him that there might be the slightest sexual element to his feelings for Jinki Taemin’s personality wouldn’t allow him to just moon around and deal with it. He was the maknae, he was – admittedly – spoiled by the older boys and really it wasn’t in his nature to deny himself something when it might possibly be his for the taking. OK then, step one: does Jinki hyung like guys? Taemin on the case! Detectives R Us!

It was two-o-clock in the morning and as usual, they had things to do in the morning but by the time they’d all eaten, showered and calmed down a little it was always late. Towelling his wet blonde hair Taemin sauntered into the living area. The lights were off but the TV was on, showing a late night repeat of one of the popular music shows. Jinki lay sprawled in the leather recliner, stripped down to black Calvin Klein boxers and a baggy T-shirt that was so ancient it hung half off one shoulder. Taemin got a special little warm feeling way down low and wondered why he had never noticed how sexy Jinki’s bare legs were until now.  
“Jinki hyung.”  
He said softly and his leader looked up with a smile.  
“Taemin-ah. Are you feeling better?”  
“Probably just a sugar crash or something. What are you watching?”  
“U-Kiss’ latest video.”  
Jinki replied, turning his attention back to the screen. Curling up on the sofa nearest Jinki Taemin turned his attention to the screen also. The guys were dressed all in tight black with silver vests that looked somewhat like chain mail over the top. Jinki’s eyes were dark and heavy as he watched them move. Taemin blinked. Surely it couldn’t be that easy? He’d lived with Jinki for three years and never had the slightest idea he liked guys until he came across him watching U-Kiss with a hard-on? Taemin’s eyes drifted down to his hyung’s crotch for the conclusive evidence. Damn! Jinki sat with his hip tilted away from Taemin, one thigh slightly raised and obscuring all views of any happiness that might be happening in his knickers. Taemin frowned and tried something else.  
“Kiseop looks good with his hair falling in his eyes like that, don’t you think hyung? It’s sexy.”  
Jinki gave him a startled look.  
“If you like that sort of thing.”  
Taemin was immediately flummoxed. Did that mean Jinki didn’t like that sort of thing? And come to think of it was the thing in question guys in general or just the unlucky Kiseop? The next few minutes were a nightmare of Taemin watching Jinki watching U-Kiss. Was it his imagination or did Jinki twitch slightly whenever he saw Kevin? Taemin’s attention was abruptly back on the screen, gaze fixed on the petite blonde cutie. The little slut, Taemin thought jealously, had sexed it up since the early days. There had been no knowing smiles and flashes of armpit hair then! Taemin’s face turned troubled and surreptitiously he slid his fingers beneath the loose arm of his T-shirt and rubbed gently against his own smooth armpits. He shaved them as a matter of routine but what if his sex appeal fell away with each swipe over the stubble!  
“Do you think that Kevin should shave?”  
He blurted out and Jinki groaned, clicking the remote at the TV.  
“You are so random tonight? Are you tired or something? Go to bed!”  
He sauntered away towards the kitchen and Taemin’s eyes glued on the way his boxers clung to the tight swell of his ass. Frustrated Taemin yelled after him,  
“But what about Kevin’s armpits?”  
“I don’t fucking care about Kevin’s armpits! Go to bed Taemin!”  
Taemin folded his arms across his chest and sulked. Well, that was…a total waste of time. 

“Hey… Minho?”  
The tall boy was currently spread out on his bed like a starfish, snoring. Taemin frowned and oh so casually bashed him on the bed as he walked past to his own bed. The older boy flailed like an electrocuted octopus.  
“Huh? Wha…?”  
“Oh good, you’re still awake.”  
Taemin purred as he slid beneath his sheets.  
“Taemin? Ahhh…wassamatter?”  
“Say a guy liked… elephants.”  
Taemin stated, to the utter bewilderment of the half-asleep rapper. “In a sexy kind of way. How would you find out if that guy liked elephants?”  
“Jinki gets Kevin’s armpits but I get elephant porn?”  
Minho whimpered. “Seriously, what are you smoking tonight Taemin?”  
And he buried his head in his pillow. Taemin threw a sock at him.  
“Minhoooooo!”  
He whined. “This is important! How could you tell that a guy liked… elephants?”  
“For the love of God.”  
Minho mumbled and finally lifted his head. “Assuming he isn’t suppressing this unhealthy love for elephants with every ounce of willpower he possesses I’d check out his laptop.”  
“You would? How come?”  
Taemin – the innocently - virginal was startled. Minho hurled a pillow at his head.  
“Porn, you imbecile!”  
He roared. “He’d have fucking elephants on his laptop! Or elephants fucking if you prefer. Now Go To Sleep!”

It was four-o-clock in the morning and stealthy as a ninja Taemin was slinking through the apartment. Jinki’s laptop was still in its case and it was child’s play to grab it from by the desk and sneak away into the living area. Firing it up, sitting cross-legged on the sofa, Taemin moved the mouse deftly to Jinki’s listed favourites. There weren’t any. Repressing a growl of impatience Taemin checked out his browsing history next. The online Japanese Oricon chart, SHINee’s online fan club, various music websites and then… suddenly…  
“Ahhhh! Ooooooh! Oh yeah! Oooooooh yeah!”  
Taemin’s eyes had never opened so wide. The last video that Jinki had watched online had started up automatically once Taemin hit the web address. Two boys in school uniform but looking like they have been several years graduated were sitting on the bed, apparently doing homework together. Their conversation wasn’t going to win an Oscar any time soon but within three minutes the bigger of the two was teasing the smaller, tickling him. Tickle tickle, yelp squeal and somehow from that their lips met. Taemin felt heat uncurl in his belly. God but they looked good together, the way the bigger boy’s hands were in his hair, controlling him. Taemin licked his suddenly dry lips. Wow, they were really going for it! Their tongues were twining, wet and juicy as the smaller boy whimpered and hooked one of his legs over his friend’s hip, visibly grinding up against him. The older boy chuckled.  
“Feeling needy?”  
He rasped, his hand covering the visible bulge in his friend’s school trousers. The boy moaned: his back arching. Taemin was breathing a little hectically, his cheeks burning. He’d never seen anything like this before! Why should he? He was totally straight after all. But watching that large, hard hand so confidently reduce the other boy to whimpering gasps was having a serious effect on him.  
“Take them off!”  
The trousers came down and the clingy white underwear disguised nothing. Clasping the smaller boy’s cock through the material he began to move his hand up and down; jerking him off hard and expertly. Taemin bit his lip, his own hand straying to where there was a considerable swelling in his boxers that certainly hadn’t been there five minutes ago. When his hand touched the slightly damp, hot length fireworks seemed to explode behind his eyes. As the taller boy peeled the underwear slowly away from his friend’s straining erection Taemin’s hand slipped inside his boxers.   
“Ooooh!”  
His moans mingled with theirs, his hand moving faster as the taller boy ducked his head over the other’s crotch and wet, slurping noises filled the air. Breathing raggedly, more turned on than he’d ever been in his whole damn life Taemin suddenly wondered if that’s what it would be like if he and Jinki got together. Suddenly his wet hand was Jinki’s mouth, suddenly the two in the video was him and his hyung and the muscles in Taemin’s legs clenched so hard they spasmed. His toes digging into the sofa cushions, his back arching he exploded over his hand. White ribbons clung stickily to his skin and his sweaty hair dripped forward into his eyes. Collapsed back against the sofa cushions he watched dazedly as the two “schoolboys” now progressed to something considerably more naked and more intimate, just as someone walked quietly across the room and flicked a control on the laptop. The room fell into absolute silence.  
“Next time watch it on mute at this time of night.”  
Jinki said quietly. “You’ll wake the whole apartment.”  
Taemin froze, horrified eyes locked on his hyung.  
“I was… I didn’t mean to…”  
“Is that why you didn’t use your own laptop?”  
Jinki asked acidly but his dark eyes went to his maknae and locked, taking in the sprawled body with his reddened flesh still hanging out of his boxers. He took in the sweaty hair and the bitten lips and there was a look on his face that Taemin had never seen before.  
“Jinki hyung I’m sorry!”  
His whimper was utterly pitiful. Jinki ruffled his damp hair.  
“Seems like I’ll have to say it on more time tonight: go to bed, Taemin. You should be able to sleep just fine now.”  
And with an evil smirk, he disappeared back into his bedroom, leaving Taemin’s head spinning. Question: did Jinki like guys? Conclusion: possibly maybe he did! Onwards with the infinitely more terrifying stage 2: did Jinki like Taemin?


	2. Will He or Won't He?

Taemin wasn’t the sort to flog himself with existential angst for long. Was he or wasn’t he gay? What did it matter! He wanted Jinki and once he had that clear in his mind Taemin felt just fine. Keep your eye on the prize and go, go, go! In every conquest there should be a clear plan, Taemin decided. When besieging a castle there should be a sustained assault, just to announce your presence. So it should be with Jinki. The polite form in invading a castle was surely to saunter up to it, have a stroll around, give the people inside a little finger wave. Smiling deviously Taemin set about doing just that.

“Did you shrink your laundry in the wash?”  
Kibum asked curiously when Taemin sauntered into the living area from his bedroom the next morning. “I did that once too. I put a cashmere sweater in on too high a temperature and when I pulled it out it could fit a teddy bear.”  
“I don’t think those clothes could even fit a teddy bear.”  
Jonghyun replied with a look of appalled fascination on his face. Taemin sniffed and flicked his hair back.  
“That is because you’re too dumb to be able to read “dry clean only”. I, however, have just bought this outfit!”  
“Did you forget about the growth spurt you had at thirteen?”  
Kibum asked, his eyes boggling slightly. “Those jeans would fit a malnourished ten-year-old, Taemin!”  
Taemin checked himself out in the mirror and preened slightly.  
“Jealousy is such an ugly emotion.”  
He purred. “I look amaaaaaazing.”  
Granted, the skinny jeans were so skinny that it had taken twenty minutes of wriggling around on the bed to actually get them on and he didn’t actually dare to try sitting down in them for fear of what would happen if he did but his legs looked positively giraffe-esque and his ass had been hoisted so high it deserved its own calling card. And that was before he got to the gold-sheened shirt that only had two buttons and flashed most of his flat belly.  
“Is that a piercing?”  
Kibum suddenly yelped, dropping to his knees in front of Taemin and pinning him against the mirror. Taemin yelped and flailed.  
“Get off me! Help! The pervert is giving me the bad touch!”  
“Ha! You only wish!”  
Kibum retorted indignantly, tugging lightly on the diamond bar that now studded Taemin’s navel. It came off in his hand. There was a very long silence, broken by a choking sound. Hand over his mouth Jonghyun was convulsing with laughter.  
“A magnetic belly button piercing? Seriously Taemin?”  
“Didn’t have time for a real one!”  
Taemin mumbled, absolutely scarlet, shoving away the shaking Kibum who was still kneeling in front of him. “I’m gonna! When I have some free time.”  
“That would seriously put you off your stroke.”  
Jonghyun mused. “Nibbling teasingly at some hottie’s piercing to find it coming loose in your teeth, swallowing it and having to spend the night in the emergency room being flushed out.”  
Kibum gave a shout of laughter. Taemin’s shoulders were hunched up around his shoulders in mortification.  
“Don’t be so mean!”  
He shouted. “I was just t…t…trying it.”  
Tears welled up in his eyes. Why, why, why did Kibum have to be so curious and have no sense of personal space?  
“Stop tormenting Taemin.”  
An arm rested lightly around his shoulders. Jinki’s fingers brushed lightly against his neck. “It makes sense to try it out before punching holes in yourself. Like getting a transfer tattoo before you get a real one. That’s smart, Taemin.”  
Taemin looked at his hyung with something that came close to utter devotion.   
“S…smart?”  
He sniffed, brightening. Jinki’s smile was like melting chocolate: sweet and deliciously warm as it slid inside Taemin and made his emotions sing the Hallelujah Chorus. Shuffling slightly closer to the older boy so their sides brushed lightly together he breathed in the spiced vanilla scent of him and looked like the world had reduced to a total population of two. Kibum smirked.  
“Real smart Taemin.”  
He cooed and the maknae shot him a dirty look. Grinning, Kibum accepted the hand Jonghyun offered him to help him to his feet. “I’d offer to buy you a breakfast coffee to make peace between us but with you looking like that I think you’d be buried under a crowd of lust-crazed fan girls before we even made Starbucks.”  
Jinki glanced down at Taemin and his eyes widened. Clearly, he hadn’t noticed what his dongsaeng had been wearing before he’d come to his rescue.  
“Um… Taemin-ah…”  
Taemin sighed, his lower lip pooching out.  
“Too much?”  
“Little bit.”  
Jinki replied gently and the dejected maknae slouched back to his bedroom to change.

A morning of gruelling dance rehearsals ended with all five guys sweaty and exhausted. They had a radio interview lined up along with two TV shows in the afternoon and again they couldn’t hope to get through anytime before midnight. Towelling his hair dry after his shower Taemin hesitated when he saw Jinki wincing as he slipped his arms into his shirt.  
“What’s the matter, Jinki-hyung? You look like you’re hurting.”  
“I think I’ve pulled a muscle or something: they’re all locked up.”  
Jinki replied, rolling his shoulders and grimacing. With practised hands, Taemin touched the older boy’s shoulders and could almost feel the knotted muscles.  
“You’re all stressed out.”  
“Yeah.”  
Jinki sighed. His damp hair was curling wildly, violet shadows beneath his eyes reminding Taemin that thanks to his midnight porn adventure Jinki hadn’t got much sleep either. Guilt sparked the idea and then a chorus of angels seemed to explode into life in Taemin’s brain. Ooooh, cunning!  
“If you like…”  
He began, so utterly nonchalant there was no way Jinki would think he had any personal interest in this plan. “I could give you a neck rub.”  
Jinki’s beautiful eyebrows arched.  
“Yeah?”  
Taemin smiled at him sweetly, so angelic that cherubs were positively zooming around his head.  
“What are friends for?”  
He purred.

They went to a quiet corner of the suite of rehearsal rooms. Dressed in a fitting pair of black jeans Jinki casually stripped out of the shirt. Taemin found to his shock that his hands were trembling furiously. He’d seen Jinki topless before! He’d seen him wearing less, for God’s sake, and the other three guys too. During shows, costume changes were so fast and furious that there was no time for modesty. Jinki’s bare skin held no secrets for him. All he could think of was that this time he’d get to touch Jinki’s bare skin and that little thought was making his heart race furiously. Jinki wasn’t the tallest guy in the world but hellfire, he was perfectly formed: those hard shoulders tapering down to his slim waist and hard, flexible hips. That flat, lightly ridged stomach and high, tight backside in their tight denim casing. Taemin had to suppress a whimper.  
“Everything alright, Taemin?”  
Jinki asked with a faint smile.  
“Huh? Oh! Yeah, hyung: everything’s just fine! Do you have any lubricant in your bag?”  
Taemin’s cheeks exploded into scalding crimson colour. “Not like… lubricant! I mean, we’re not gonna…? And that would just be gross all over your shoulders. Ahahahahaha!”  
His nervous, high pitched giggle was cut short by his hand clamping over his mouth in a desperate attempt to shut himself up. Jinki’s lips were twitching.  
“Not something I carry around in my sports bag, Taemin-ah.”  
He drawled, eyes sparkling as they both momentarily contemplated Jinki taking a break from dancing to ravish one of his bandmates over the sofa arm or something. Taemin was feeling rather light-headed.  
“Massage oil?”  
He asked without thinking and Jinki gave a bark of laughter.  
“Even less likely. Minho has some lotion over there. That’ll do.”  
The lotion was next to a tube of deep heat rub: fantastically stinky stuff that Minho swore by. “Stuff that reeks so bad has to do you good”, as he put it. Grabbing the lotion Taemin sat down on the sofa. Grabbing a cushion Jinki sat on the floor between his legs.  
“OK?”  
He asked casually. Taemin’s hands were shaking so badly with nerves and excitement that the top went shooting off and hid beneath one of the chairs.  
“Let’s g…go.”  
He stuttered.

For all this was a shameless excuse just to fondle his bandmate, as a dancer Taemin was a talented amateur masseuse. Strong hands digging into Jinki’s shoulders the maknae started where the biggest muscles were tightly knotted and gradually began to pummel them into submission. Jinki slumped forward, his arms resting on top of his drawn up knees and an occasional groan of agonised ecstasy slightly muffled into them. Taemin was slipping into some sort of sensory heaven. Jinki’s muscles were hard and utterly masculine but the golden skin that covered them was so utterly hot and silken. When his hands ventured up to his hyung’s knotted neck Jinki’s hair brushed over his knuckles and the thick, soft strands felt so good on his skin that Taemin shivered. Leaning forward and burying his nose into Jinki’s hair he breathed in that vanilla scent like a drowning man sucking in oxygen. He squeezed more lotion liberally and rubbed the heavy, greasy green paste into Jinki’s neck.  
“Lean back against me.”  
He said softly, easing Jinki back. His fingers slipped around the front of Jinki’s throat, brushing against the hollow there and Jinki sighed. His eyes were closed, his body melting against Taemin’s legs and quite honestly what Taemin was doing right now was more blatantly caressing than massaging.  
“Mmmm, it’s tingling.”  
Jinki murmured and then his eyebrows curled. “Quite a lot actually. Taemin…”  
Taemin had also started to realise that something was not quite right. Jinki’s vanilla smell was fast being replaced by something a whole lot less subtle. God, what was that? Camphor, menthol, eucalyptus… Oh… shit. Jinki twisted around and plucked the tube out of Taemin’s suddenly motionless hand. Their eyes met.  
“Minho’s heat rub?”  
Jinki asked quietly. A flame kindled in his chocolaty brown eyes. “You’ve massaged me with half a tube of Minho’s goddamn evil heat rub?”  
His voice rose to a roar. They both leapt to their feet and Taemin took cover behind the sofa.  
“I’m sorry!”  
He wailed. “It was next to the lotion! I must have grabbed the wrong tube.”  
“You’re sorry?”  
Jinki howled. “You’re sorry? Right Taemin, bend over and we’ll see how sorry you are when you have this stuff where you really don’t want it to be!”  
He made a lunge over the sofa back and Taemin fled.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”  
He yelped as he ran for his life, dodging past Jonghyun.  
“Hey!”  
The elder protested as Taemin sent him staggering into the wall, and then… “Hey!” As Jinki shot after him in hot pursuit. “Jinki! You ass… urgh, what is that smell?”

Minho, Jonghyun and Kibum sat huddled together as far towards the edge of the TV studio sofa as they could manage whilst still looking casual. Exiled to the opposite end of the sofa Jinki sat with his arms folded, not in the best of moods and leaving the witty banter with the TV presenter to the others. Positively wracked with guilt Taemin sat somewhere between the two. Afterwards, walking back to the car Taemin shot him a hesitant smile.  
“Jinki hyung? Want some of my candy bar?”  
“No.”  
Jinki growled. Lower lip wobbling Taemin pulled himself up into the car to sit in his usual place at the back over to find himself pushed back.  
“You are not sitting next to me smelling like that.”  
Kibum told him. “Sit next to Jinki and for the love of God, open a window!”  
Jinki cranked the window down so viciously the button almost broke off. Sitting tentatively on the seat beside him Taemin gave him a tentative smile.  
“Hey hyung we almost n…never get to s…sit next to each other.”  
Jinki’s hiss was so utterly pissed off that Taemin was struck into silence for the rest of the journey home.

Fresh from the bath, his lemon soap and personal time with a nail brush Taemin smelt considerably better. Walking into the kitchen he dithered and bit his lip, suddenly deciding. Grabbing his jacket and wallet he dashed out of the apartment and across the street to the local AM/PM. Grabbing a big pack of Jinki’s favoured banana puffs and greasy cardboard packet of hot fried chicken he dashed back to the apartment again and tentatively tapped on Jinki’s door. As the leader, he got the single room, the lucky bastard: no sharing with adenoidal dinosaur Minho for him!  
“Jinki?”  
He whispered, opening the bedroom door a crack.  
“Yeah.”  
Well, he still wasn’t quite back to his warm and mellow self but at least he wasn’t still dead set on brutalising Taemin with a tube of heat rub. Taemin eased his way into the bedroom. The main light was off but the amber-coloured desk lamp cast a rich glow on the room. Dressed in his boxers and a T-shirt Jinki was stretched out along his bed reading a magazine.  
“Hyung, I brought you these.”  
Taemin offered his gifts with a painfully hopeful grin. Jinki looked up at him, then at the gifts and his face softened.  
“It’s OK Taemin, I’m not mad anymore.”  
“But you should be.”  
Taemin replied miserably, drawing his foot in circles over the floor as his still wet hair fell into his eyes. “I messed up but I am sorry, Jinki, honest I am!”  
Jinki laughed softly and sat up.  
“You make it so damn difficult to be mad at you for long even though I did spend the day reeking like Minho’s armpit. Come here.”  
He held his hand out to Taemin and the younger boy caught hold of it, sitting on the edge of the bed and allowing Jinki to pull him into a hug. Hot skin against skin, Jinki’s arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand slipping through his hair. Taemin couldn’t help the soft gasp of longing that rose up in his throat and he buried his face against Jinki’s throat. Thankfully this was a more pleasant experience than it would have been six hours before: Jinki had obviously showered.  
“Forgive me?”  
He whispered against Jinki’s skin and the older boy shivered as Taemin’s breath brushed against his throat. Jinki’s strong fingers brushed over the fragile, sensitive skin behind Taemin’s ear and the blonde gave a choked whimper.  
“Getting there.”  
Jinki replied unsteadily, gently tugging Taemin’s head back by the hair so that he could see his face. Flushed, lips slightly parted and eyes heavy with yearning Taemin tried to duck his head against but Jinki wouldn’t let him. “Want to make it up to me?”  
Taemin’s eyes flashed up, meeting Jinki’s. The warm, melting brown of his eyes and that sexy little smile told him everything that he needed to know and yet… he hardly dared to hope.  
“Yes.”  
He whispered. “You know I do, Jinki.”  
“Good boy.”  
Jinki murmured… and kissed him.

Hands tangling in his thick, soft hair Taemin pressed himself against as much as Jinki’s delicious body as he could manage. The older boy took control of the kiss effortlessly, his mouth hot and wet against Taemin’s until he was hanging off his neck with lust like a baby chimpanzee. Suddenly gentler, more sensual Jinki ran his tongue over his lower lip and Taemin quivered with longing. Strong white teeth nibbled gently at his lips and they parted, their tongues rubbing sensually together until the maknae whimpered, tugging on Jinki’s hair in his desire. Jinki made a noise between a laugh and a breathless groan.  
“Taemin.”  
His hands smoothed down his spine, almost stroking him and Taemin purred like a kitten, moulding their bodies together. He became aware of the state of Jinki’s hardness against his stomach at the same time as his hands dropped to his waist, twisting their bodies to land on top of him on the bed, grinding their hips together in a move so sexual that it took his breath away.  
“Jinki!”  
The older boy chuckled, subtly rotating his wicked hips against Taemin’s and even in his fantasies: his half-aware dreams of the other boy nothing had even prepared him for how Jinki’s touch would make him feel. It made last night’s adventures into porn seem like nothing. And then he cried out, all higher thoughts abandoning him as Jinki’s hand wrapped around his hard erection.  
“Taemin?”  
Jinki whispered in his ear, his hand slowly stroking him through the cloth of his jogging pants and Taemin managed to make an inquiring noise in response. “I won’t force you if this is going too fast.”  
Taemin looked up at him quickly. Jinki’s eyes were burning with arousal but he actually made to pull away from him. Taemin caught hold of him and clung. Too fast? Was he crazy? This was years in the making!  
“Don’t stop.”  
He breathed and tugged Jinki’s head back down to his.

With his lover relaxed on the bed Jinki gazed down at him. The pure beauty of the maknae still took him by surprise sometimes: a breathless sensation that went so deep it actually hurt a little. He was good looking and he knew it: sexy too but the ethereal quality of Taemin’s beauty had always awed him. Laid down on the bed with his red-tinged golden hair touching his porcelain skin Taemin looked back at him steadily with those rich brown eyes. Jinki smiled, gently arranging the boy on his front and making sure that he was comfortable before he gently brushed the sweat-dampened hair off his neck and put his lips there instead. Slowly he began to kiss his way down Taemin’s back, exploring the sweep of his spine, his tight muscles and perfect skin until Taemin was shifting restlessly against the mattress, making low noises of pleasure and need. Jinki smiled. It was all about the preparation. Take your time, explore every inch of skin, lavish their body with attention until they were so turned on that they were sobbing your name. Taemin was rapidly nearing that point and gently he edged his thighs apart. Taking the tube of lube from his bedside drawer he applied it liberally to his fingers and the tight rosebud of Taemin’s anus. Taemin shifted uneasily, whining low in his throat as Jinki inserted one slick finger. Jinki immediately pulled the younger boy up against his body, attacking his neck with kisses and gentle bites as he gave Taemin time to adjust to the intrusion. Soon Taemin was more relaxed, shifting instinctively back against him as Jinki slowly thrust in and out of the tight heat before adding another finger. “Patience, patience!” He counselled himself, chanting it like a mantra as he tried to ignore the rigid burn of his erection and the way Taemin felt so very, very good around his fingers. God, it was difficult though when his young lover was by now shamelessly rubbing up against Jinki and begging for more. Jinki slid in the third finger. Crooking his fingers just so, teasing Taemin’s sweet spot until moans and pleas were spilling from his lips.  
“Ready?”  
He asked breathlessly, to which Taemin responded with a not so innocent,  
“Now, Jinki! Please!”  
Jinki bit his lip. Smoothing more lube down the hot, hard length of his erection he moaned softly at the touch: so turned on that even his own hand made stars flash behind his eyes. Positioning himself behind Taemin and holding onto the boy’s slender hips he drove himself carefully into the waiting heat. They both cried out, Taemin half in pain and half in pleasure as he struggled to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion. Jinki held him close, running his hand down over Taemin’s belly to his rigid, straining cock. At his touch, Taemin cried out again, this time in ecstasy as his hips instinctively drove his cock into Jinki’s hand. And then it was just a case of finding the right rhythm, thrusting into that tight, tight heat as Taemin held onto the headboard for support and begged. Jinki felt it happening: the spiral of pleasure inside him tightening, his balls drawing in closer to his body as pleasure was flashing through him in a scalding, liquid wave.  
“Come for me, Taemin.”  
He hissed against the boy’s ear. “I want to feel you let go.”  
And overwhelmed by the exquisite stimulation to his cock and prostate, the hot and dirty rasp of Jinki’s voice directly against his ear Taemin gave way, trusting the elder totally to hold him as he came so hard that his vision blacked out around the edges. Feeling his muscles clamp down on him in climax Jinki couldn’t hold on any longer, and burying his face against Taemin’s sweat-sheened neck he cried out in ecstasy as his climax hit him right between the eyes.

They lay twined together in a tangle of sweat-damp sheets. Head tucked beneath Jinki’s jaw Taemin was trying to come down to earth. Jinki. He had… they had…!  
“Jinki hyung?”  
“Mmmm?”  
Jinki murmured drowsily, half asleep. Taemin pulled back a little so that he could see his face.  
“Does this mean that you like me?”  
Jinki’s body vibrated with soft laughter, his soft lips parting in a dazzling grin.  
“I guess it does.”  
Taemin grinned broadly and snuggled back against him. It was warm, Jinki felt so good, he was so sleepy… Taemin’s last thought before he fell asleep was that if he’d wanted to check Jinki out of his system then the plan had backfired rather spectacularly. He wouldn’t be able to stop thinking of him now! Knowing that Jinki was capable of making him feel like this… well letting him do his own thing was no longer an option. Jinki would be Taemin’s!


End file.
